1The Hellfire Club: Reformation
by Shaw712
Summary: Selene finds out about Sunspot and Sage's rule over the Hellfire Club and creates her own inner circle to usurp their power. With the combine forces of Courtney Ross, Viper, Vargas, and Sebastian Shaw can they reclaim what was rightfully theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Selene in: Reformation: Chapter 1: Out with the old...**

Bellevue Hospital:

I have forgotten how it has felt like to be in critical danger. I have never been severely damaged not so badly that I needed medical attention. But Times are changing. I do not like how they are changing. So it's time for me to step up and make things right again. I have been out of the game for far too long. It's Time to shake things up a bit.****

Room 313:  
Sebastian Shaw's Medical Room:

Sebastian Shaw lay unconscious on his bed from his fight with Donald Pierce. Tubes up his nose helping him breathe, an IV feeding him food like a dog. Pathetic is what it is. All my years I have wished for this sight and now it almost feels like a let down. I will need his assistance after all.

I used my Shadow manipulation to sneak into Shaw's room. I stepped out into the light and walked slowly to Sebastian's bed. **"I require your assistance, Sebastian. It's Time to wake up!"** I yelled looking down at Sebastian's lifeless body. As the last word exited my mouth, Sebastian's eyes suddenly opened.****

"Well, look who showed her face. I haven't seen you in a devil's age, Selene. Come to gloat at my current misfortune?" Sebastian asked sitting up from his bed. His face was bruised and swollen, almost impossible for a mutant of his nature. But how could it have happened? Maybe he has gotten too old. **"You know why I am here, Sebastian. You let Tessa back into the circle and now she is in charge with my dear Roberto. I bought Roberto into this club as Rook and now he is Lord Imperial because of you. We need to rectify this situation, Shaw. We need to do it now."**

Shaw disconnected his IV and stood up from his bed, as a grin slowly came upon his face. **"You blame this on me? If this is anyone's fault it is yours, my dear. You affiliated yourself with Blackheart, made him Black King, and then decide to close the hellfire club all together, and up and disappear. No Blackheart, No Roberto, and No Selene. What happened?"** Shaw rambled on and on about issues he had no control over and what was none of his business.

I ignored the question. Shaw was asking too many questions. He will know what I want him to know. Sunspot must not claim the title of Lord Imperial. I will not let him. I walked over to Shaw, reached out my hands around his back, untying his hospital gown, and watching it fall to the ground revealing Shaw's bare body. I placed my hands on his chest. **"Get dressed, lover. I will explain everything in due time."**

A Limo Outside:

"When I was trapped in the catacombs, I made certain alliances to attain my freedom. When the time came, they called upon me for assistance, to pay back that debt. That is why I banished Blackheart back to hell and closed down the hellfire club." I explained as I sat in the limo, legs crossed, my back up against the leather seating, and sipping a glass of wine.****

"I see. Now I am guessing you came back to find me reforming the circle. Not to your liking, I bet." Shaw stated to me as he leaned over to my ear. I wanted to grab him by his throat and throw him out of the limo. But couldn't, if we were to reform the circle. I would need his assistance.****

"Do you really have to ask, Shaw? You were claiming the title of Lord Imperial. I couldn't allow that. We must call upon your little friends. What are there names? Courtney Ross and Viper? They can assist us in the coming battles." I stated obviously letting Shaw I know about his little friends. He will undoubtedly know if I allow them to enter the circle, then I too must bring someone in.****

"I assume you probably have someone else in mind. I bought them in, meaning you want to bring someone in as well. Or am I wrong?" Shaw asked. He obviously knew me too well. I never reform the circle without someone on my side. Shaw and his friends would over throw me. I need some back up if you will.****

"I came across a powerful and rich Spaniard on my recent journey in Valencia. You would be pleasantly surprised how powerful he is and how much he will bring to the circle."

Selene's Manhattan Loft:

"Shaw I would like you to meet Vargas. I am sponsoring him as Black Knight. He is truly a magnificent specimen." I knew Shaw would be hesitant about me sponsoring him in as Black Knight. Especially since Vargas is my means to an end. Vargas will not be Black Knight. He and I will claim Lord and Lady Imperial of the Hellfire Club, once Shaw is no longer necessary.****

Yes I am sure. Selene seems to fancy you Vargas. I hope for her sake you are not a disappointment." Shaw stated shaking hands with Vargas. He has no Idea what is in store for the both of them. "**I have seen you before, Mr. Shaw. You took the X-men's Sage hostage during my months of surveillance of the X-men."** Vargas knew that Sage was controlling the Inner Circle. He was truly an intelligent man. But no man has any resistance to my powers. He thinks he is superior to mutants. Yet he is working with us, the richest and most powerful of Mutants. I am assuming he too has his own agenda.

I was thinking quietly when the doors of my loft swung open interrupting our little meeting. **"Well, Well, Looks like we're all home."** Courtney Ross made her way inside. Wearing a Beautiful White Queen outfit I had never seen before. Looked like it was custom made just for today. **"Not quite all of us, Courtney. Your little pet Viper is not here yet."** I stated walking over to Courtney and Putting out my hand, pretending to be polite. **"Selene I assume."** Courtney said to me shaking my hand. **"And as for Viper, She is already here."** Courtney added with a grin on her face.

At that moment, Viper smashed through my very expensive window and somersaulted to my room. Obviously she was showing off and trying to make an entrance, such foolishness from these young people. Shaw better be right about these sad excuses of mutants. **"Looks like I am a little late, my mistake." **Viper stated. She was a sad excuse of a White Rook. Maybe I should show her it's not nice to annoy me.****

"Such a pathetic attempt for attention." Vargas stated crossing his arms. **"You have a lot of nerve, little man. To talk to me like that, I am ruler of Madripoor. You will show some respect."** Viper said putting her arms up looking like she was going to attack Vargas. This would be a show I would love to see. **"Do not put up your hands unless you are ready to lose them, girl." **Vargas said running at Viper. Viper attempted to back kick Vargas but Vargas dodged the kick and grabbed Viper by the neck. He slowly picked her up from the ground. **"Now it is over." **Vargas said smiling maliciously.

Sebastian quickly got in the way and pulled Vargas off of Viper. **"We need to work together. So no more of this nonsense." **Shaw was trying to keep the peace. Ultimately fighting among our ranks always leads to downfall. , Like it has happened many a time before. **"What is the plan exactly, Shaw?"** Courtney Ross asked ignoring the fight that had just taken place.****

"Sorry to interrupt you Shaw. But it is I who brought this team together, Courtney. Meaning it is I who has the plan." Shaw was not going to take credit for what was my idea. Courtney obviously respected Shaw but didn't respect me. I will show her who is in charge and it is not Shaw.****

"So what is the plan, Selene?" Viper asked standing next to Courtney. **"Right now Sunspot and Sage are the only ones we have to worry about. We must stop them before they corrupt the inner circle with X-men. I can handle, Roberto without him being suspicious. I am the one who brought him into the hellfire club. While I am doing that Vargas and Viper will take care of Tessa. Courtney and Shaw will play back up. If we take longer then half an hour, then you come in and take care of everything."** I explained in detail my brilliant plan. Everyone was obviously in awe from my plan. They were almost left speechless. **"Does everyone understand their part?"** I asked to make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do.****

"I understand. I get to take out a very worthy opponent." Vargas was very eager to kill Sage and to please me. **"The final blow must be mine, Vargas. I have been waiting to kill Tessa for a very long time."** Viper and Vargas both were eager to kill Sage. This is why I decided to send them. Shaw was too close; he wouldn't be able to do it. He says he would but he foolishly trusted her again. He cannot kill her because as I suspect, he is in love with her.****

"Sage should be mine, Selene." Shaw was very upset of what I had him do. But I knew exactly what would happen. Shaw would go in and Sage would talk him out of killing her. **"Do not worry, Shaw. We will have our fun. Besides we won't even have to get our hands dirty."** Courtney got in-between the two of us. There is something about her I do not trust. I will find out exactly what it is about her. **"If there are no objections, then let us get started."**

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney Ross in: Reformation: Chapter 2: ...In with the new?****

Selene's Loft:

Things have changed so much from my time. I assume I should be glad I have come to this world and become a successful millionaire banker. But what else is there? I should be ruling by now. My plan to join the hellfire club went up in smoke when Donald Pierce got involved and when Roberto De Costa and Tessa claimed Lord Imperial. Without Shaw I wasn't able to accomplish my goals. With the new non violent Hellfire Club.

So it was to my surprise when I got a call from Sebastian merely weeks after the event. Telling me to join him and the former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club in securing their rightful place in the inner circle. I agreed to hear their terms. Now here I am. Hearing Selene's plan of taking out the little sunspot and the X-men's Sage. I stand here looking at the people around me. This Vargas character who is quite handsome and seems to be quite powerful. Then ofcourse there is this Selene, who acts like our superior. She will learn that Opul Lun Sat-yr-nin does not take orders from anybody.

I was ready to get on with the project when I walked over to Shaw and grabbed onto his arm. **"Are you ready to go, Mr. Shaw?"** exclaimed I. I looked up at the handsome Sebastian Shaw. He was very powerful, but I know I can control him. While I was thinking to myself, Selene's face crossed my sight. She looked disgusted at my display of affection for Shaw. Does she hate him that much or is it more than that?****

"Ok it's time. Everyone knows there part in this. We go in and out. We can't spend too much time or the plan will be stopped. If there are no objections, let us depart." Selene stated, obviously she likes to her herself talk. She explained the plan to us like we were children. Selene raised her arms in the air and she melted into the shadows below us. She is obviously very powerful. If I am to run the circle without her interfering I will have to prepare and study her powers.****

"Viper, We will get there faster our own way. We must enter undetected. So that means no cars. Let us take the roof tops." Said Vargas unsheathing his sword. He leapt out of the window and disappeared into the night. **"You don't have to tell me that, Vargas. I am a warrior."** Replied Viper leaping out of the window after him.

Sebastian and I walked slowly out of the loft. **"Well we are just playing back up. So Limo, seems the best way of transportation. Don't you agree, Shaw?" **I stated as we exited the building. **"I do not trust Selene, Courtney. I know she has her own plans for the hellfire club. So we must be ready for what she might have up her sleeve." **Shaw explained. He was obviously very paranoid. I wondered to myself what was between these two. Selene and Shaw had much hatred for each other. But they also had a lot of sexual tension.

As we entered in the limo I thought to myself **_"Was this the right move?" _**Since my arrival in this dimension, I have hoped to get closer to my goals. But can they truly accomplish what they are setting out to do?

Shaw sat across from me, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. He seemed very upset that Selene's plan didn't include him. I was very surprised he was going along with it. And with that thought, the limo pulled up to the hellfire club's Manhattan mansion. Shaw opened his eyes and stated **"We are not staying out of this. We must go in. Selene is not the boss here."**

I put down the glass of wine i was previously sipping. **" If you insist. Let's get going then."** Stated I, who was eager to see how the fight was going. Luckily Sebastian knew the mansion like the back of his hand. We exited the limo and entered a secret passageway that led to a hallway behind the walls of the mansion. The hallway led to a room, a sort of surveillance room. **"Not even Tessa knows about this room. I made sure I kept some things secret from my former assistant."**

There was a large screen placed infront of us which was hooked up to some computer equipment. Which controlled secret cameras placed around the entire mansion. Every inch of the mansion was covered in surveillance. Shaw sat down in a chair infront of the screen and began typing on a keyboard. Suddenly the room of Roberto De Costa appeared on screen. **"Bloody brilliant, Shaw. You have the whole mansion bugged. What are we looking for?" **I asked Shaw curiously.****

"We will see exactly what Selene is doing in Roberto's room. I do not trust her." Shaw explained starring at the screen. I have never seen someone so concentrated. I decided to look along. Selene was already in the room, talking what seemed to be a calm talk.****

"You have certainly moved up in the world, dear heart. I leave you for one moment and you take over. I am very impressed, Roberto. But I want you back with me. Together we will rule as Lord and Lady Imperial." Selene explained reaching our her hands to Roberto's face. She supposidly wanted him out of the club. So what was she playing at?

Roberto leached onto Selene's arm and tossed her aside. **"I will never rejoin you, witch. The only reason you're back is because you don't want me incharge. Because I would never reinstate you as Black Queen."** Sunspot stated turning his back at Selene.****

"You think of me too harshly, boy. I have done nothing but help you." Selene was presumably trying to trick him into trusting her. While I was watching, Shaw pressed another button and Roberto's room changed swiftly into Sage's bedroom. The room seemed to be empty besides Sage. She was sitting in her chair doing what seemed to be paperwork. She looked up and placed her pen down. She stood up from her chair **"I know someone is here. You might as well show yourself."** Sage stated allowed. She seemed very overconfident. That would be her downfall.

Slowly Sage's bedroom door opened, revealing Vargas outside. Vargas entered Sage's room carrying the unconscious body of Viper. **"Vargas! What do you want? and What did you do to Viper?"** Sage asked backing away from Vargas. The look of fear covered her face. This Vargas must be truly a powerful warrior.****

"She wanted to fight you, Kill you if necessary. I couldn't allow that. I will fight you one on one." Vargas explained placing Viper's body on Sage's bed. He unsheathed his sword and turned to face Sage. **"I assume there is no way to talk you out of this."** Sage responded taking off her cape. **"You would assume right, my dear."** Vargas said placing down his sword. **"I will fight you unarmed, woman."**

Sage lept in the air and sent her foot flying through the air aimed at Vargas' face. Vargas dodged the attack and latched onto Sage's leg, swinging her to the ground. Sage hit the ground hard. She stood back up and ran at Vargas with her fists souring at Vargas.

Vargas dodged her many attacks but Sage unwilling to give up.Sage rolled passed Vargas and struck Vargas in the face with her palm. **"You hit me. Very good."** Sage back kicked at Vargas but Vargas dodged once more and ducked down and struck Sage in the stomach. The pain looked unbearable for Sage. Sage's body fell to her knees but before she could collapse, Vargas grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. **"You lose. The fight is over, little one." **Vargas bent down and picked up his sword.**__**

"Vargas No! You must let her live. I want her to relish in her defeat." Selene's voice entered Vargas' mind unbeknownst to us. To us all we saw was Vargas let Sage leave the mansion. She ran out the front door where Roberto was waiting. **"Selene defeated you too?"** Roberto asked looking seriously bruised. **"Vargas and Selene have joined forces. We must leave and regroup. **"Sage explained as the two of them ran off the premises.

Shaw and I left the secret room and met up with the others in the meeting room. Selene arose from the shadows like a creature of the night. **"My plan was executed flawlessly. Except Viper was hurt in the process. Too bad, I thought she could handle herself."** Selene said trying to push the buttons of Viper, who was half way knocked out from her run in with Vargas. **"Please show some respect, Selene. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your Black Princess, Vargas." **I interrupted Selene and took shot at her little pet. No one would make a fool out of me and my associate.****

"Bite your tongue, wretch. I will not be made a fool by a woman. Especially one with seemingly no powers." Vargas stating like the creep that he is. I stepped over to Vargas and put my hands on his face. **"You assume wrong, little man." **I responded sarcastically. My eyes turned blood red as they usually do when I use my hypnosis powers. But before I could do anything, Shadow wrapped around my body and pulled me to the other side of the room. **"We are all friends here. We should not be fighting. Let us rejoice in our new found glory. Viper I show my sincerest apologies for Vargas' misbehavior. He is new to the circle. He not yet knows the idea of teamwork."**

"Well he better learn fast. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, then you die. I will not tolerate any more disrespect from this foolish little man any longer. " Viper was pissed and I could tell. You spend alot of time with her, like i have, you tend to learn her moods and ways. Now that this team is brought together. What else is there to do?

Sebastian was very quiet. His arms around his back, watching the childish bickering. He walked over to the middle of our little circle. **"Everyone get some rest. We will be meeting for a hellfire club inauguration. Setting into motion our new members into the club. I will get the various members on the phone. Tomorrow will determine if we are the official inner circle or not."**

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian Shaw in: Reformation: Chapter 3: A look at things to come...**

The Hellfire Club's New York Mansion:

I awoke from my bed in a daze. The last couple of days had seemed like a blur, a dream. Was I truly Black King again? Did I work with Selene to take out Sunspot and Sage from the circle? Was Courtney Ross really lying in my bed aside from me? I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. It had been 3 days since we had reclaimed our titles and moved back in. Every member of the circle had plans of his or her own. Would it work this time? Or would history repeat itself like all the other times.

I got up from my bed, wearing only a pair of Boxer shorts from the night before. I needed to get back to my duties as Black King. The Hellfire Club was not only just a club but it was a business. We needed to run it like one. We had just recently opened a bar in the last couple of months, with excellent female entertainment. I needed to look through the monthly statement. Make sure it was making the kind of profit to continue the services.

I walked out of my bedroom. I had just taken a shower and gotten dressed. I made my way to my office. I opened the door and to my surprise there she was, sitting in my chair. Selene really did know exactly what buttons to push to get me very aggravated. **"What do you think you're doing in my chair, Selene?" **exclaimed I, as I entered the room, closing the door behind me.****

"I have no use for sleep anymore, Shaw. Figured I would take a little stroll. Ended up coming here. Knew you would be getting up soon. Don't mind me but I made myself at home." She replied rather curiously. She had been making it very noticeable about her new powers and her new alliances. One might think that she was going on and on to make me believe she was powerful. The art of misdirection, make me concentrate on one thing, while something else entirely is going on. If I didn't know better I would say she was weaker than ever.****

"What brings you to my office, Selene? Applying for a job? Is wicked witch of the east already taken? I am sure I can pull some strings to get you the west." Selene knew how to push buttons but so did I. It did bring up the question of why she was here. Selene already got back her title as Black Queen. Usually she goes out on her own and does her own thing. What was she hiding? What did she want?****

"I need your help with something. I need you to use this machine. A computer is it? I need it to look up someone's information. I inquire some valuable information from someone. " She explained the reason she was here and it proved my theory true. She never needed to use technology to locate someone. She usually used her magic to do a location spell. How much weaker was she? **"Very well, Selene. What is the name?" **I asked walking up to my desk and pulling Selene out of my chair. I sat down and began typing on my keyboard. Opening up a server that linked me to the Government's file list. Every registered citizen of the United States was given to me on a platter.****

"His name is Marcus Lyonheart. He is quite wealthy and is one of our financial supporters for the club. I know he was born in England but by the time he hit 20 he moved to the states. He might be our biggest supporter." I knew of Marcus Lyonheart. He was one of the club's secret supporters. How could she have found out his name? He is not mentioned in any of the hellfire club's files. He is a private man and doesn't like to be disturbed. I met him once while I was under Edward Buckman's tutelage. But why bring him up now? I put his name into the search engine and his file came up within seconds. His net worth, his birthday, his address, and his phone number were all at my disposal.****

"That's all I needed dear. That will be sufficient information for my business. What would I do without you, Shaw?" She said bending over and kissing me on the check. She made her way to the middle of my office and as she walked, little by little her body melted into the shadows, until she was completely gone. She was always able to teleport but this shadow manipulation was new. While it was very powerful she hadn't displayed any of her other more formidable powers. Who could have given her these new powers?

I closed down the server to the Government's files and opened up a private server with every file the hellfire club had. Only a few come to my mind. Who would be able to give Selene her new powers? **Amahl Farouk** was the first at the top of my list. I entered his name into the computer and everything we knew about the Shadow King was brought up. He once possessed **Jacob Riesz **who was a member of the Hellfire Club. Was he the one who gave Selene her new powers? It would make sense, when Magneto was a part of the circle Shadow King was one of the reasons he left. Selene and Shadow King seem to have history together.

Another name that past by my head was **Elias Bogan**. This was a stretch though. I put his name into the computer but nothing came up. Like Marcus Lyonheart, Elias was a very private man. Any information we had on him was erased. As I last remember Elias gave Rachel Grey shadow powers when he possessed her. But here is when my theory gets botched. If Elias Bogan captured Rachel once before, why need Selene to do it again? Also if Elias Bogan wanted Rachel then why let Selene almost take over her entire body? Hmmm wait just a minute. Maybe I am looking at this all-wrong. Elias and Selene have both shown interest in Rachel. Both of them are centuries old. Both are extremely powerful. Elias has never been seen before and according to reports from the X-men; he had a mansion filled with stuff from Nova Roma. Can it be that Selene and Elias are one and the same? Selene knew about the hellfire club before she joined but how could she when she lived on a remote island? What am I saying? This can't be right.

I got to stop thinking like that. I am just stretching here. There are huge inconsistencies if she was Elias, And Now for my last attempt to figure this mystery out. I must bring up all information I know about the Crimson Dawn. According to this the Crimson Dawn magicks can be used when one is close to death. As I recall Selene was trapped in this mansion's catacombs. Without any life force to steal, she would have most certainly died out. These magicks can give someone the power to teleport through Shadows. Which is what Selene's powers are currently doing. But she lacks the famous red tattoo that all Crimson Dawn members must be obliged to wear.

All my theories have come up inconclusive. While I sat at my desk doing everything but what I was suppose to do. Courtney interrupted my search, walking into my office. Wearing to beautiful, attractive white queen outfit. A different one from which she wore the day before. **"I was disappointed to wake up and not see you by my side, Sebastian. What was with the sudden absence?" **I do not need this now. I thought to myself shutting down my computer. I rose up from my chair and walked over to Courtney. **"You are as beautiful as the morning sky, my dear. But I must get down to the Club's business as well as be CEO of Shaw Industries. I have much work to do as you do as Head of Fraser's Bank. I have no time to procrastinate." **

I told Courtney what she wanted to hear. Women are easy to handle. It's just Selene who is hard to control. I pressed my hand against Courtney's cheek. She lifted her left hand and grabbed on my hand, which was on her cheek. **"You flatter me Shaw. But I must bring up the question of where is my rival? The Black Queen of the hellfire club is no where to be found."**

"No need for concern. She has went on a trip to meet someone from the Hellfire Club." I explained putting my arm around Courtney's waist and pulling her towards me. **"I don't want to overstep my bounderies here but who is she meeting?"** She was very curious about Selene's business. Was she the same way when I was not in the mansion? **"His name is Marcus Lyonheart. He is one of our biggest suppoters. I don't know why she wanted to meet with him but she did. "**

"This doesn't concern you? I mean Selene wishes to be Lady Imperial of the entire club and she meets up with one of the Club's strongest supporters. Looks like she is pulling the old Trojan horse right under your nose, Sebastian." Courtney brought up an interesting point. Maybe this should be worrying me more then it did. But I couldn't help but believe that she was after Lyonheart not by her own free will. She knew I would be suspicious, why come to me for help? Unless she really couldn't find him on her own. She was desperate and I think it was because someone else was pulling the strings.****

"No need to concern yourself, Ms. Ross. You know I am always on top of Selene if I think she will make a play for Lady Imperial. No this meeting was something completley different. I don't even think she knows why she is going." I explained to the platinum blonde who stood infront of me. I bent my head down and my lips brushed against hers in a strong, passionate, kiss. **"Trust me. Selene is under control."**

Courtney ran her hand through her hair and stated. **"I do trust you, Shaw. I just do not want to see you overthrown. I have grown quite fond of your company. I must get to my work aswell. I will see you tonight, Sebastian."** Courtney then left my side and opened the door exiting the room. Though I knew she wasn't wrong. I was uncompelled to stop Selene. Something tells me she will get what's coming to her.

I walked over to my chair and sat down. I dialed a number on my picture phone and watched as a dark shadow came upon my screen. **"Does she suspect anything?"** The voice on the other end asked. **"No, Selene has no Idea what we have planned for her. But she will."** I replied with a grin on my face.

The End?


End file.
